numbergodfandomcom-20200215-history
Helios Tower
Helios Tower is the most iconic part of Helios city. Its triple helix is said to represent the Biriumverate of the Deutopian government (it’s a triumvirate but we got salty about the name so changed it to one that meant two but we still had to have an odd number of people to stop ties so we kept the 3 leaders) and it's glistening sides which appear to flow upwards, although they appear to be just beautiful graphic effects, are actually channels directing pure knowledgical power to the collector at the top. This process is how Helios Tower powers Helios City. Below is an extract from the document titled: How Helios city powers itself. How Helios city powers itself Written and Composed by 2369 Helios city is famous for its hard-working populace, who despite living in luxury and having a minimal need to do work, work tirelessly for the greater good of the Deutopian nation simply because they want to. The main reason for their ability to be so productive and successful is the amazing education system that Helios city has, which starts teaching children basic science concepts from a young age so that they don’t get confused by things as they grow up. (For example, getting cells and atoms mixed up). Due to the vast intellect build up in helios city scientists found it much easier to discover an amazing breakthrough: The ancient saying of knowledge equals power is true. This can be shown in the equation: This meant that we could harness the vast knowledge of the population of Helios city to create a constant supply of energy. It was around this time that plans were being made to make a governmental build. The scientists who made this discovery got in contact with the architects, as they realized that a tall helix could channel the power to a point at the top of a building where it could, theoretically, be collected. The testing process took a few months. But once it was proven that it was possible the plans were finalized and approved by the deularch and so construction began to start. The result was the famous helios tower. A gigantic three-sided helical tower which has a glowing aura that spirals upward through the concave faces on the sides of the helix. This glowing aura isn’t a graphical effect, it is pure knowledge energy being channeled up the surface of the building to the collecting point at the top. The 3 sides of the triple helix are said to represent the Biriumverate of the Deutopian government (it’s a triumvirate but we got salty about the name so changed it to one that meant two but we still had to have an odd number of people to stop ties so we kept the 3 leaders) but in reality, the 3 sides are so that we could have actual floor space. Some people were concerned that using knowledge as a power source would drain people of their intelligence. But this is simply not true because of the scientifically proven equation of: Which therefore means: So the energy produced is not taking away from the knowledge present. The increase in energy is coming from the time that is being consumed as the machine is running. As a result, this is a nye on infinite energy source due to the fact that nobody is using the time of the past and the time from the future keeps on flowing through, and will do for the foreseeable future. (Although every now and then we turn it off for a while so that time travelers can do some work, but they call in advance so that we have enough time to charge up our back up batteries so it’s all good)